Dovahkiin Tey
by Dallas James
Summary: The Adventures of Vector Tailwind, a dragonborne in hiding during the troubled political times between the Empire and the Thalmar, whilst on his mission to retrieve a package in Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1: Laas

Chapter One: Laas

Koor. The last summer that ended on Fridas the 28th of Sun's dawn. Despite that it was only one day before the beginning of Rain's Hand; the Breton couldn't help but gather warmth for the coming cold, quite typical for a stranger, such as Vector Tailwind, to do when first visiting the province of Skyrim.

The Breton was disdainful to his superiors in Cyrodil, sending him to such a harsh environment for a simple package collection that could've been easily done by the Imperials. Yet tensions between the Thalmar and the Empire were only held on a thread, understandable how they would refuse to do such an errand when they were busy preparing for another possible war. The Nords who rebelled against the Imperials weren't any help to his cause either, always reports of raids conducted on carriages entering the borders.

Luckily the safest route, which the Empire held as a way of safe passage, was from the neighbouring province of High Rock. The Breton swiftly made his way by horse, getting closer to the border crossing, anxious to get across without any deadly encounters. The cold wind brushed right through the Breton, he cursed under his breath as he put out his hand. A cloak of fire surrounded himself and the steed, keeping them temporarily warm as they closed in on the bridge ahead.

As they approached the crossing, Vector identified two figures near the entrance to the bridge and immediately decreased his speed, slowly approaching the two men.

"Stop right thar outlander." The first man spoke with his brisk Nordish accent.

"To cross you'll need to be checked and also pay an immediate tax." Added the Bosmer , who was beside him.

Vector dismounted and stood before the two.

"You may check my inventory packs on my steed, I'm merely a messenger on business to Riften." Replied Vector

The two men quickly rummaged through the packs, sparing no time to stop and look at any of his wares.

"Nothing suspicious on you Breton, you may pass," Stated the Nord. "But ye have to pay 500 gold for passage into the border."

"I'll not accept a price as outrageous as that," Replied Vector. "I haven't much time to waste Nord, please let me pass."

The Nord took out his battle axe rested it on his shoulder, just as the Bosmer drew his bow and arrow.

"No gold, no safe passage into Skyrim, nahgahdinok." The Nord taunted.

Vector unlatched his staff from his back and held it beside him.

"I beg of you to not attempt anything, I don't like killing those who can't resist magic." He pleaded.

The Nord snarled has he advanced to attempt taking a swing at the Breton. Vector ducked, missing the double-edged blade by mere inches, before countering with a thrust of his staff into the gut of his foe. The Nord staggered back, trying to catch his breath after being winded, as the arrows began to pepper the ground near Vector.

"I'll enjoy making your head into a mantle, kerr!" he roared.

The Breton gracefully dodged and parried the arrows smoothly with ease, before suddenly having to ward another attack from the Nord, being thrown back, barely holding his balance.

"I haven't time for this." thought Vector.

The Breton advanced with frustration. Each side step he took made the two foes nervous as he got closer. The Breton managed to get them directly in line for a split second and let out a mighty shout that echoed across the snowy hinterland.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The shout sent both foes flying. The Nord was unlucky enough to break his spine as the unrelenting force smashed him against the rocks as the Bosmer was sent into the rapids, disappearing into the roaring currents leading to a nearby waterfall. Vector caught his breath for a moment, then went and stood over the dead Nord.

"Forgive me Talos, for I have sinned against one of your sons." He prayed.

Vector stayed very still, silent in remorse for the deaths of the two unfortunate bandits. Galloping away from the crossing, he progressed to Markarth, the first stop in his journey. Planning to gather supplies and re-cooperate from the battle, he was very cautious about using any form of thu'um although he was dovahkiin, Vector kept to himself and treated it as a curse rather than a birth right. The more he used thu'um, the more he realized just how much his strength stood out amongst many and in such troubling times with much political entrenchment, he wouldn't be used as a tool for war against any nation.

After weaving inside and out of mountain sides the Breton eventually found the entrance to the rock face city of Markarth, truly an architectural marvel when looking at the way houses casually stood on the mountain side with people going about their everyday lives at such fearful heights. The Breton dismounted the steed, heading towards the town's inn; The Silver-blood Inn.

By the time the Breton had his feed and share of mead, darkness fell over The Reach, deciding best to pay for a bed at the inn rather than braving the possibility of running into the rumored savages known as the Foresworn. That night Vector felt at peace when resting, for he would need a strong mind for the coming days that foretold hardship and danger, heading across Skyrim to commute to his destination; Riften.


	2. Chapter 2: Fo Feykro

Chapter two: Fo feykro

The dawn slowly crept over the mountain, as the Breton prepared to ride out into The Reach and make his way to the settlement of Falkreath; an appropriate path to take in order to reach Riften quickly, despite that the path to the Imperial city of Solitude seemed safer, he had little time and needed to have retrieved the package by the following Fridas the 7th of Rain's Hand and it would take well over a week to commute the long path.

The forest spread for miles, the running river was the only clear path to follow in order to get to Falkreath by horseback. Vector began the commute, progressing along the river, ever aware of the possibility that he could encounter Foresworn. He had never come across one before, but neither did he come across any good impressions of them. The geography of the river side path wasn't convenient at times for the Breton. The terrain constantly changed in depth and steepness.

Whilst slowly advancing up a hillside, Vector's horse backed away, refusing to go further. The Breton dismounted and slowly crept up the hill, as he peeked over the top he spied a forest troll devouring the carcass of a deer. Foul creatures, with three eyes and the body build similar to that of an ape, the troll savagely tucked into its victim.

Vector knew he had no way of getting past the troll without being attacked, even if he had taken a path further in the forest the troll would spot him. He would have to take out the troll. Vector returned to his horse and retrieved his staff, preparing himself for another battle. He crept silently up the hill, making sure that the troll would not notice him. Just as he was about to jump over and catch the troll by surprise, a bloody roar shook the earth. The Breton peered over to discover a much larger problem to face.

The remains of the troll painted the surrounding area as the ancient creature crunched and shook the carcass of its victim. Vector now definitely had no way of escape without being noticed by the Dovah. He took a deep breath and focused, using his clairvoyance he detected a path nearby that he could take in an effort to escape.

The plan he had made was soon crushed, as the monster landed in front of Vector, snarling in delight that it would have another mortal to devour. No escape route, no alternative. The Breton's heart began to race as the adrenaline of the coming battle between sworn enemies slowly spread through is veins.

"Sizaan dovah?" said Vector "Of all places I didn't expect to find you here."

The winged beast faced Vector on his level, intimidating with sheer size difference between the two.

"Aam?" The dragon snarled "I could say the same for a mere mortal that understands the tongue of dov."

The dragon went closer to Vector, mere meters away from him.

"Let me pass through here dovah," demanded Vector "I don't want anything to do with your kind."

The dragon roared with laughter at his response. Vector would be in real trouble if the dragon discovered what he was, but in such a perilous predicament it would seem that assuming his birth right would be his only key to survival.

"Faasnu kaal," the dragon chuckled "A fearless champion, making demands to a dovah!" "You're well over a hundred years too early to assume such privilege, fleshling."

"Tiid!" Shouted the Breton "I have no time for this; I have a task to complete dovah. Let us just part ways and leave no recollection of this encounter."

The dragon snarled and reared back as if it were about to attack.

"Praan ko drem mun," it threatened "For treating such an elder in disrespect you will pay the ultimate price, human."

Vector quickly cloaked himself with a flame ward, managing to protect him for a split second after facing the breath of fire from the word of power that came from the dragon. The Breton raised his staff and drove it into the earth, causing large arrowheads of ice to be hurled towards the dragon as a sharp grove of glacier pierced the earth.

The dragon took to the sky, roaring in anger that a mere human made him retreat. Soon after the dragon began to swoop in low, in an attempt to burn the human to a cinder in every fiery inferno that he breathed. Vector headed for higher ground, he had realized that if he had any chance of survival he would have to fight on equal level with the dragon.

Using his advanced knowledge in magic; Vector managed to launch himself up the mountain, getting closer to the summit. Reaching the summit, the Breton had exhausted much of his magicka, which took its toll on his life force. He would soon have to resort to using thu'um, but he would have to make sure if he used it that it was primarily for the killing blow.

The dragon hovered level with the summit, facing the fatigued Breton. The dragon unleashed yet another inferno at Vector, but just as the ball of flame came roaring towards him he used the last bit of his magicka to launch himself high into the air above the dragon and begun what would be the final effort for his survival.

He took in a deep breath as he began to fall and took the dovah by surprise.

"JOR ZAH FRUL!" roared Vector.

The shout created a wave of energy that encircled the dragon, eventually paralysing it, causing it too to fall towards the earth. Vector took the opportunity to ride his foe as he fell. Quickly consuming a vial that he took out of his belt pouch, he raised his staff and uttered his final words to the doomed dovah.

"I am Dragonborne!" He announced "Zu'u dovahkiin! Don't expect to come back after this dovah, your judgement has come."

The dragon roared in fury, as the Breton drove the staff deep into the foe's heart, releasing large spikes of ice from the epicentre, encasing the dovah in ice. The large sculpture shattered as it connected with the surface of the earth. The only thing that could be seen from the cloud of dust and ice was the silhouette of the Breton who had successfully killed the dragon. Streams of light surrounded the surface near Vector as the soul of his foe had been absorbed; following the fabled legend of the dragonborn; humans with dragon blood and the ability to absorb a dragon's soul, the only way to finally kill one.

Exhausted and drained from the fierce battle the Breton collapsed into the river and was taken by the current. He slowly closed his eyes as he accepted that he would most likely drown in the strong currents of the river. With no strength left in him, he blacked out along with the thought he had fulfilled his duty as a dragonborn.


End file.
